1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of power supplies for image viewing devices, and more particularly to an improved battery housing with an internal power converter.
2. Background Art
Image viewing devices, such as image intensifier or thermal imaging night vision goggles, are used generally by members of the military as well as others for detecting or sensing images of a scene. Such image viewers typically require a power source to provide power for the included electrical circuitry.
The present invention reduces the number of batteries, from two to one, required to operate a night vision system or other battery powered electrical devices that uses 2 known AA sized batteries. Most missions, that use night vision systems, are less than twenty-four hours in duration and do not require the full potential life of the batteries installed in the systems. After the mission the batteries are discarded. This practice will dispose of batteries that were not operated to the battery""s end of life. By using this invention and only one battery in the night vision system, that battery will be more totally consumed and nearer to end of life at the end of the mission. This means that only one battery near end of life was discarded and not two; which reduces waste and cost.
The present invention consists of a main body that is placed inside the battery compartment of the night vision system that normally uses two batteries. The main body will occupy the space of one of the two batteries.
The main body contains electronic circuitry with terminals that connect a single battery to the electronic circuitry and the electronic circuitry to the night vision system. The electronic circuitry converts a single battery input voltage to a level that will operate the night vision system.
The old method was to use two batteries for all missions. Most missions require less than twenty-four hours of operation from the night vision system. The batteries are always discarded after every mission. This prevents installing batteries of unknown life expectancies in a night vision system for the next mission.
The disadvantage of the old method is wasting battery life, which could be as much as twice that provided by use of this invention.
Night vision systems are currently available and have been used by the US military and others that require only one battery. These systems use the voltage from one battery and produce an output voltage that will operate the night vision system. An example of such a system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,527, issued Jul. 14, 1992.
While the above-cited references introduce and disclose a number of noteworthy advances and technological improvements within the art, none completely fulfills the specific objectives achieved by this invention.
In accordance with the present invention, a battery adapter device for replacing two AA sized batteries with a single AA battery in a battery powered electrical device includes a single AA battery housing that is adapted to secure a single AA sized battery. The single battery housing fits within a space that is adapted to house two AA batteries electrically connected to the electrical device. A step-up circuit is mounted within the battery housing for receiving the electrical signal from the single AA battery that is contained within the housing. The step-up circuit transforms or converts the voltage of the electrical signal to simulate an electrical signal from two AA batteries that are electrically connected in series.
These and other objects, advantages and features of this invention will be apparent from the following description taken with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein is shown the preferred embodiments of the invention.